<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moth to Flame by CuChulainnX19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497656">Moth to Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChulainnX19/pseuds/CuChulainnX19'>CuChulainnX19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Deaths of Darth Baras' Apprentice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChulainnX19/pseuds/CuChulainnX19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost Ghost and a cornered Jedi investigator make a more powerful team than any Sith could be expected to counter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vette/Mashallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Deaths of Darth Baras' Apprentice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moth to Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another entry in "Ways for beings who don't belong there to mess up the life of the Sith Warrior, to everyone else's benefit."</p><p>I don't know where the Vette/Mashallon part came from, it just sort of happened. Apologies also if anyone seems OOC, I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"I have a spark." —Osiris, "Moths to Flame"</p><hr/><p>Despite her words, Mashallon knew she was outmatched. The Sith before her had power she’d never seen before, and even with her focus on Soresu she knew it was only a matter of time before she would falter irrecoverably. </p><p>Still, there was hope. The investigator hadn’t seen or felt any trace of the odd autonomous infiltrator droid since before she set off for the spaceport, but something told her that the strangely Force-bright machine hadn’t given up on her yet—though why she was so instinctively certain it <em> could </em> help her now, she couldn’t say.</p><p>The Sith’s blade slipped through her defense like a viper, searing her arm, and her lightsaber flew into the crowd of Imperial troops, and she dropped to her knees with the shock and pain.</p><p>“It seems I possess the true power here, <em> Jedi </em>,” the dark-side warrior sneered, and Mashallon prepared herself for the end.</p><p>“You have nothing but the darkness,” she rejoined, “and in the end it will consume you.”</p><p>“You are the one who has nothing,” the Sith growled, his face contorted with rage. Mashallon breathed in deeply, letting go of her sadness at failing her mission and accepting her imminent reunification with the Force. But then she saw it, darting fast and low through the troops behind her conqueror, and as she felt its light and warmth reach out to her once more she smiled.</p><p>The Sith raised his lightsaber for the killing blow.</p><p>Mashallon raised her eyes to his again. </p><p>“<em>I have a spark.</em>”</p><p>The Ghost’s aura washed over her in that moment, filling her with a strength and confidence and sense of <em> joy-light-life </em> that even in the temple on Tython she had never known. Raising one unblemished arm, she knocked aside the warrior’s downward blow as she rose fluidly to her feet, summoning her own lightsaber back to her other perfectly healthy hand in the same instant and cutting the Sith into a heap of robes and cauterized flesh.</p><p>The Imperial soldiers surrounding them began backing off slowly, lowering their weapons, and Mashallon realized that she was on fire. It was a curious kind of being on fire, though: nothing on her person, much less her body, appeared to be damaged, and she smiled again—to herself, at the thought of exploring this new and decidedly advantageous phenomenon—as she ordered the Imperials to surrender.</p><p>A twi’lek in a slave collar near the back of the crowd caught her eye, and Mashallon disabled the restraining device with a twist of the more familiar Force as she made her way toward the girl, dousing her flames once the surrendering troops seemed sufficiently cowed. </p><p>“You were his?” she asked quietly. The twi’lek nodded.</p><p>“Name’s Vette. That was… that was pretty impressive,” she laughed weakly. “Big nasty Sith lord by the name of Baras gave me as a gift after I showed that one the way into a tomb on Korriban. I’d gotten caught there on a job and ended up back where I started. Never expected you to come along like that, though. So, uh, what happens now?” </p><p>Smiling, Mashallon decided, was something she’d had entirely too little cause to do the last few years.</p><p>“I’ll find a way to deliver these men, and my data, to Republic custody, and then I can take you back to wherever you… left off, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Vette paused. “And if <em> I’d like </em> to stick with you? Just a hypothetical, here. Probably a hard pass if you’re going to go back to the sneaking around Imperial prisons thing.”</p><p>“Unlikely.” Mashallon opened her hand and her savior compiled itself over her palm. “This… Ghost and I are recent acquaintances. I’m a skilled investigator, but with power like this… I’ll probably be restricted to Tython for a time, to attempt to understand it, and then sent on missions with a somewhat higher probability of violence, even against overwhelming odds. If you truly did manage to infiltrate Korriban, I’m sure you could keep up, but I don’t know if you’d like facing down multiple Sith lords any more than sitting in Imperial prisons.”</p><p>Vette smirked. “I don’t know. Cutting down Sith lords sounds like the sort of thing I could get used to being around for. And getting to know you, of course.”</p><p>Mashallon turned to her Ghost to distract her from whatever her chest was doing in response to that comment. The Force-bright little droid had located a suitable ship on its way to meet up with her, and it was a long flight back to safe Republic ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title and inspiration are from the Destiny Lore card "Moths to Flame, Part II."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>